Gin
by Herochick007
Summary: Her brothers are soldiers in the war, when her injured father is called back to the front lines, Ginny refuses to let him go, and instead takes his place as Gin. The only problem is girls can't join the army. Basically a retelling of Mulan.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Mulan...well, I have an old VHS...**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April Auction **

**Day 29: Auction 1 - Mulan**

**Word count: 1086**

Ginny stared in the mirror. Her older brothers had already gone off to war. They were defending Britain and she was sitting here listening to her mother talk about finding her the perfect husband. Ginny didn't care about finding a husband. All she wanted was to defend her home.

"Boys go to war, you'll be lucky to find one of your own unless you start trying, Genevra." She sighed as her mother dragged her to the matchmaker.

The woman took one look at her and laughed.

"You will never find a husband," the awful woman in pink announced. Ginny blinked back tears. Sure, she didn't want to get married, didn't want to find a husband, but being told she was undesirable...that just made it worse.

"You can't go, Arthur. They can't call you back into service now!" Ginny paused at her parents doorway. They'd called her father back to the front? He'd been injured in the first war, the one before this. He couldn't go, he wouldn't last a day on the field. She glanced over at the orders on the table. Carefully she slid them into her pocket. She couldn't let him die. If she had been a boy, she could take his place...if she were a boy.

Ginny studied her reflection in the mirror. "This isn't me," she whispered wiping the make up from her lips, her eyes. She drew a small knife and pulled it across her hair watching the long red locks fall to the ground. Without the hair, the make up, her chest bound, she could pass for a boy.

She waited until her parents were asleep, grabbed her father's wand and slipped from the Burrow. Most soldiers had a horse to ride, she only had her two feet.

"Please, if anyone's listening, Merlin, Nimue, please hear my plea," she whispered marching through the dark. She knew where she was going, she'd said good-bye to her six brothers in the same place. Now it was her turn to join the fight.

"Weasley, Arthur!" Ginny stepped forward. The man looked at her.

"Weasley, Gin reporting for my father sir," she stated handing him the orders. He looked them over and nodded.

"Join the line, Weasley." She nodded walking over and looking at her fellow soldiers. One glared at her, his blond hair sticking everywhere.

"I'm Malfoy."

"Longbottom," a boy, nearly her age stated. She nodded.

"Weasley." They marched to camp, her watching their leader. She couldn't help but notice he had a nice body, muscular.

"I am General Potter. You will do as I say from now on, you will follow my orders without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they chorused. Ginny hoped she sounded like the rest of them. Potter looked them over and frowned.

"A little bit of toughening up will make you soldiers. First," he pulled out a pair of heavy weights, " climb that pole, hang these from the top, no magic." Ginny tried, falling on her ass a few times. She bit back tears as she watched everyone else fail too. General Potter glared at all of them.

"You are useless. Figure it out or go home," he ordered retreating to his tent for the night. Ginny stared at weights, slowly her mind slid the pieces of the puzzle together.

Come morning light, she was sitting on the top of the pole, the weights hanging next to her. Potter stared at her in disbelief. He nodded and she swung down.

"There has been an incident at the front." Ginny felt herself pale. Her brothers were at the front.

"Weasley, with me," Potter ordered. She followed him.

"Who?" she asked.

"Fred, and Bill was gravely injured." She nodded her anger growing.

"I will kill him," she growled. Potter laughed.

"I like you, Weasley. You have spunk. Let's go."

They marched to the front lines. The Death Eaters were outnumbering them. Ginny threw a hex at their leader, a dark man. He fell. She fled back behind their wall.

"Keep at it!" Potter yelled. Ginny was back to front, spells shooting everywhere. Something hit her arm sending her flying.

"Weasley!" She heard Potter scream before everything went dark.

She woke on a cot, in a tent. Her cloak hanging on the wall. She glanced down.

"So it's true?" Potter asked walking into the tent seeing Ginny's bound breasts. She nodded slowly.

"You are disgrace. Go home, go mourn your brother. You are out of my army." She nodded slowly watching him leave. She still thought he had nice ass.

She started the long walk home, wishing she had a horse. She had just reached the first village they had gone through when something caught her eye. A flash of light reflecting off something, a Death Eater mask? She thought they were down. Potter was walking right into a trap. She started running, she had to catch Potter!

General Harry Potter smiled. The Death Eaters had been defeated. What was left of them had scattered. The war was won. He watched the parade in his honor. Someone was running among the parade. Could that be...no, it couldn't...it was...Weasley! What was she doing here, and in a dress?

He watched as she hovered herself to the balcony where he was sitting.

"It's a trap, the Death Eaters are here!" she yelled as suddenly the air filled with hexes, with curses. Ginny jumped in front of Potter, taking a curse meant for him. He caught her in his arms.

"You alright?"

"I'll live," she stated climbing back to her feet.

"He's over there," she yelled pointing to the dark man. Potter nodded. Ginny looked around. It was too far to get a clean hit. Her eyes fell on the line of lanterns hanging.

"This way," she said grabbing Potter's hand and pulling him down the rope, landing them in front of the dark man. They raised their wands.

"Three," Ginny whispered as the air filled with a flash of green light. There was no doubt he was dead now.

Ginny stood on the stage, Dumbledore put a medal around her neck. Saying she and Potter had saved the wizarding world. She smiled at Potter. He looked down, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"I never should have doubted you," he whispered.

"I deserved it, I ran away, dressed like a soldier, pretended to be someone else."

"And that's what makes you amazing," Potter stated kissing her in front of the whole world.


End file.
